Teen Titans: Slade s Destiny 2 - A New Life
by redhfics
Summary: after the battle with trigon, slade left behind his crime life. this story is about his first conflict in the way to have a normal life


SLADE´S DESTINY 2: A NEW LIFE

After the events with trigon. Slade decided to hang his old combat armor in the basement of his house: the only remembrance to his old headquarters.

He looked his hands. Amazed that he could escape alive from that situation. He was dead, he fought like a skeleton with fire powers, and served to an old demon. Now he was a living human being. He promised robin that he would never be seen again. He made his escape from the surveillance of the titans, even when he still was living in the city. Now he was a normal person.

-it´s been a long time, isn´t it?-

he knew in the news that a group called brotherhood of evil was recluting villains from all the world, and the teen titans were in a long trip to stop them. That was months ago. The brotherhood was defeated and the titans probably were back at home.

His thoughts were interrupted for a knock on the door…

-can i get in?-tell a Little girl´s voice

-sure-

A girl entered the room: it was a Young lady, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a school uniform with White blouse, a pretty black tie and a blue skirt. The girl said:

-ok, i just wanted to say good bye, i´m going for school-

-oh, be careful, tara-

-is that your suit? You´re still playing with costumes?-

-very funny…i was just looking it, how many time we got together?-

-umm…seems too much. But i feel very happy-

-i´m happy too, better go before you get late, tara-

-i´ll do it. Have a good day…dad-

The girl that were his apprentice in the past, now is his adoptive daughter. He called her tara and started to live together. Till this day, he ignore how could she survive to the destruction of the underground base, but he helped her to remove the neural interface. Raised her as his own child, and put her in a school, where she was making friends and a normal life, like him.

Slade still makes exercise, you´ll never know when someone looking for troubles. In the afternoon, tara returned home, but she looked kinda sad. Slade touch her shoulder and said:

-what happen, tara? Is something wrong?-

-well…it´s nothing. Just…to many tests those days, my head aches-

-oh, i see…you need to take it easy, Darling-

-yes…i will-

The next day, uneasy with tara´s worries, he decided to spy on her. And he discovered the problem: a Little Green boy with pointed ears from certain group of teen heroes was stalking her.

-so…teen titans were back in town. How they could find us?-

After a long day of surveillance, slade discovered that beast boy was the only interested with her.

-tara doesn´t deserve this kind of pressure, she´s too pure. I need to blow out that kid of her life-

Later in home, slade confronted tara about the issue in the meal:

-so…beastboy found you-

-what?-

-don´t worry tara, i´m always protecting you. I´m gonna ride you of that Little vermin-

Tara looked worried and said:

-no slade…i mean, dad. He´s just…confused-

-he is stalking you. I can´t take it-

-don´t worry, i´m gonna get rid of him by myself. Don´t hurt him-

-you´re being too kind with him, he looks like the kind of guy who doesn´t accept a no for answer-

-you don´t know beastboy-

-so…you want something with him?-

-no…i just….we had a friendship in the past, but for his sake and mine, we need to cut out-

-ok…i´ll trust in you-

Even when he said that, He decided to spy that annoying kid from the safety of his basement, and found him in a abandoned amusement park.

-he´s alone now…will be easy give him a lesson

Tara probably would be mad if she knew it, but slade didn´t want to wait any longer. That kid needed to get out of tara´s life, and slade was going to kick it to the curb. To avoid more damage, he sent a robot clone to fight that boy. The kid, blinded by his hurtful words, fought with all his power, destroying it.

-that Little…-

The only thing left for slade was tell him: "she doesn´t want to see you anymore".

Tara was hiding in a dark corner, looking at slade. She knew that slade wasn´t going to stop, so she decided to cut with beastboy once and for all.

The next day, slade continued the spying on tara, to watch tara destroy beastboy´s heart. And the kid running away, to the horizon, far away from their lives forever.

END


End file.
